


All's well that ends well to end up with you.

by jemmafitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmafitzsimmons/pseuds/jemmafitzsimmons
Summary: Jemma is bored one night and takes a chance and messages her number neighbor. Who would’ve thought that it would change her whole outlook on love.  A fitzsimmons number neighbor au





	All's well that ends well to end up with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I’ve been working on this for almost 2 week but life has been super crazy and I’ve just gotten a chance to finish it. I’m probably going to continue this but I can’t promise frequent updates with everything going on in my personal life at the moment. Anyways I really hope you enjoy!!

It was Jemma’s first day off in weeks and she was already bouncing off the walls in boredom. it was a Friday night and she wanted to have some fun and get out. Daisy and Bobbi asked her to join them for a “girls night” last weekend that somehow always turns into them trying to go on a date with a random guy from the bar. She said no because she was exhausted at that point couldn't deal with the thought of going out with them and assumed she would want to relax in her first day off In weeks. They had been trying to set her up with someone for as long as she could remember. A few of the dates they set her up on led to a second and the others she didn’t want to think about. 

Jemma is normally a very prim and proper person but some of the time she needs to get away from perfect person she has always been pressured to be. She debates going out with them last minute but, they turned girls night into a double date since she wasn’t there. She knew that it would make their whole routine of pressuring her to go up to random guys would be so much worse so she abandons that idea. She also thinks about going on her own but most of the fun of going out for her was being with them so that idea is a bust also. 

She hopelessly scrolls through her phone for what seems like the 20th time that day. she has read all of the articles she could on her current project and the few that she was working on with her coworkers, caught up on all of her favorite shows on her dvr, and even cleaned her house from top to bottom. And she was still super antsy. She is super desperate for something interesting to do that will get her out of her own head at this point she decides to finally secum to the trend and texts her number neighbor. She has heard a few of her coworkers talk about it in passing at lunch but she has never thought twice about it since it's normally not something she would do. But she thinks that this is a harmless form of entertainment that will give her the excitement and exit from normalcy that she is craving right now. She sends a text to both the number above and below her not really expecting anything to come of it as this whole thing can be see as kind of creepy and hopes that whoever she has texted has heard of this and don't think she is some creepy random perv. She is just getting back from putting on a face mask to pass the time when her phone dings. 

Leopold Fitz was having what he could only describe as the worst day ever. First, his alarm didn't go off so he was late to work on a Friday making him miss the most important meeting of the week, His most important project that he had been working on for months and it just so happens that he has a presentation on in a few weeks that he has to worry about has malfunctioned putting him way behind on a project that his bosses were already very weary about and he is just giving them more of a reason to be. His boss is understandably making him stay late every day next week and are going to make him come this weekend to work on it. 

He obviously understands knowing that he would most likely come in anyway to ease his stress over it but he had plans to relax and unwind all weekend and this really put a wrench in them. He walks around his lab in an obvious horrible mood that somehow no one notices and they all ask him about his weekend plans rubbing his failure in his face. If he could be described as grumpy and cold on good days he would be called some even less kind ones on days like these. After the horrible day and a stern talking to he just went straight home instead of his normal Friday night routine of going to the bar for a few drinks to decompress from the week. 

Just as he sat down at home, getting ready to relax for probably the only time for the foreseeable future, his phone went off and he wants to cry. “Bloody hell what now” he said as he got up to get his phone thinking it's a coworker asking to go out this weekend or one of his bosses giving him instructions for his weekend as he wouldn't be there. On the screen was a text from a number he didn’t recognize. And he tilts his head in wonder. 

[7:42pm] Hi!! I don’t know if you have ever heard of this but people are texting their “number neighbors” and it turns out you're mine! I just wanted to say hey and I hope you have a great night!

He scowled at his phone why was some random person texting him about some stupid trend. He contemplated not even replying but something in him tells him he should. He is definitely not that type of person to participate in stupid internet trends and most of them would require him to have a few drinks to even think about trying. He doesn't know why he feels so compelled to reply to the message he doesn't even know them and doesn't owe them any attention But, he's already opened the message and the sender would know he's seen it and he doesn't want to be seen as rude or snobby. So he settles on a simple message that lets them know he's seen it. 

Jemma heard he phone ding sooner then she thought she would. She is just cleaning up the mess of beauty products in her bathroom that she just made. She really didn't think she would ever get a reply back from her messages and if she did they would would take longer than a few minutes to arrive. She washes her hands and not that she would admit it out loud she kind of rushes to her phone. 

[7:50pm] Hey, thanks for the message after that day I had it really brightened my mood. I hope u have a great rest of your night also!! :)

She is pleasantly surprised at the reply she expected it to be someone yelling at her for texting or some perv that would send her some things that would make her extremely uncomfortable.

She debates replying back to them not knowing if they were just being kind and just texted back to shut her up and to not look like they were ignoring her or being rude. But in the end she decides to reply back anyway and hopes that she gets another reply. 

He is just sitting down and his phone notifies him of a text he glances down at his phone and his heart drops it not the kind stranger he was hoping it would be it was his boss telling him what progress he expects by monday he types a simple reply and puts his phone back down. The little bit of excitement that he had from the unexpected message was gone and replaced with annoyance at his boss.

He goes and starts to make dinner for himself which means an unhealthy microwave meal as he spends way too much time at work to spend anytime meal prepping or cooking a balanced homemade meal that he would definitely prefer over the soggy bland one he normally has. He grabs a beer from the fridge because he skipped the bar, sits down and turns on a random show to keep on in the background. He hears his phone ding assuming it's his boss replying back he doesn't rush to it like it did with the previous one. He eventually grabs his phone to plan out his day tomorrow and his heart skips a beat. They had texted back. He hates to admit it but he thinks he has gotten kind of attached to this stranger. He opens his phone and reads the message. 

[7:58pm] Thank you! I'm sorry you had a bad day. :( I hope your weekend is better and you can relax. It's my pleasure and I hope you have a great weekend even with a rocky start. :) I'm Jemma by the way <3

He unintentionally feels a blush crawl across his face. “Jemma hmn” he feels the name run across his tongue and the blush rises in intensity. He knows it sounds crazy but he already likes this girl she's nice and obviously extremely caring unlike most of the people in his life and he likes that. He doesn’t have many people in his life that he truly enjoys being around and feel comfortable venting to about absolutely so talking to her really fills a void that he really didn’t realize brought his mood down so much. He quickly replies with a feeling of happiness he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

The next reply came as she was still cleaning up the mess in her bathroom she surveyed all of the products that she had never had the chance to use because of her lifestyle that left little to no self care time. Most of them came from Bobbi and Daisy probably with the hope she would eventually have the time to use them and the wouldn’t just sit in the back of her bathroom cabinets hidden behind random products. She grabs the phone feeling like a giddy teenager hiding her business from her parents 

[8:00pm] I’m Fitz :) thank you I will definitely try but my boss is making me come into work this weekend since one of my projects that I have a presentation on that will determine if they will continue to fund it or not plus it’s not working out as I expected and it’s put me very far behind. I’m just very stressed out right now. 

Her heart breaks for the man. She knows how hard it can be to have to constantly have to prove herself to people. Being a woman in the sciences and being smarter than most of her coworkers and frankly most of her bosses makes the work environment for her interesting. She hopes to maybe comfort him with solidarity and let him know that he’s not alone. 

[8:02pm] that sucks :( I definitely understand the pressure and stress that work can cause. This is my first day off in weeks and somehow I’ve spent most of it doing research for work. Funny how that works out huh. I’m sure your project is amazing and you’re going to blow them away <333

Fitz is left breathless from the message. Iis this random stranger flirting with him or is she just being nice? She sounds amazing and really dedicated to her work like he is. He decides to flirt right back thinking what’s the harm.

[8:02pm] thank you so much xx. I’ve definitely spent a lot of days off working also. I feel like I haven’t had a proper day off in ages and I’m completely drained. I work in a biochemical engineering lab at a competitive company and I completely love the work but the expectations and the workload is very draining, unfortunately. 

Jemma can’t believe what she’s reading what are the odds that he works in biochemistry like her admittedly not the same type as she does but it feels like the universe is bringing them together for a reason. She feels as if she is in a dream and that there is no way that this is a coincidence. 

[8:03pm] This must be fate!!! I work in biochemistry at in a science lab!!! I don’t know anyone outside of work who works in the same field as I do. I hope I’m not overstepping but maybe we can meet sometime? Maybe I can help with your difficult project. 

Fitz stares at his phone in shock. Number one this stranger is a biochemist like him number two she wants to meet up with him. His brain makes a connection she must be the Jemma Simmons that he has admired for years but for fear of rejection and embarrassment never reached out to. He doesn’t know how they have never met before with everything they have in common they both graduated very young and at the top of their individual classes. There is a chance that they have been at the same convention for work but never met. He thinks of not replying to her being afraid of actually meeting her and embarrassing himself out of awkwardness and fear. But he takes a chance and does so anyway. 

[8:04pm] It must be!! That sounds amazing and you’re definitely not overstepping but I have a question. Are you Jemma Simmons? 

She can’t believe her eyes. It isn’t the hardest thing to find her. He obviously has her first name and a simple google search of it followed by biochemist she comes up. She has a lot of research and papers published and there aren’t many people named Jemma in the sciences in their area but it is still a little too uncanny for her. She decides to look up his name on a biochemistry publishing site and the first name that comes up is Leopold Fitz. It has to be him. He works at a company just a few miles away from hers. So he can live to far away from her so she gathers all of her courage and messages him. 

[8:05pm] Yes I am!! I assume you’re Leopold Fitz? Correct me if I’m wrong. 

His heart speeds up knowing it’s her and that he knows who he is makes his anxiety ten times worse. He has wanted to meet her forever but once presented with the opportunity he wants to fall off the face of the earth. 

[8:07pm] you’re correct!!

Her heart is racing she never does stuff like this. she feels as if she is about to ask him on a date when it’s obviously not she is just proposing to help a fellow scientist. She knows that Daisy and Bobbi would get a kick out of this and would never let her live it down if they knew about this stunt she is pulling. 

[8:10pm] I know that this is short notice but would you like to meet up at a somewhere tonight? I can send send you a pic so you know I’m actually who I say I am and not some sort of creep who is going to murder you. Haha

His heart stops he wasn’t expecting to meet her TONIGHT he thought he had time to prepare before meeting her. He contemplates telling her not to but knows that maybe she could help him with his situation at work. It’s not super late and he probably wouldn’t go into work until late afternoon so there is no logical reason for him to say no. 

[8:11pm] haha I trust you. I would love too! Where do u want to meetup? The bar on 3rd is really close to my flat but I don’t mind driving a bit. 

She is getting an outfit ready as he texts back she contemplates between a very flashy or a more modest outfit and she continuously has to remind herself that she isn’t meeting him for a date. She really wishes she could call Daisy or Bobbi for advice on what to do but she knows that that would lead to a lot of questions that she doesn’t want to answer. The bar he proposes is close enough to the bar they are at so in an emergency she has a backup plan. 

[8:12pm] I’m actually really close to that bar also meet u there at 8:45? 

Oh crap it’s actually real now. it’s been forever since he’s gone out with someone even someone from work so that makes the already nerve racking situation that much worse. 

[8:12pm] See u then :)

They both rush to get ready to meet each other Jemma throws on the more modest option and puts on a light layer of makeup and lightly curls her hair not having time for a full beauty routine. Fitz puts on one of the outfits he only saves for very important presentations wanting to make a good impression on her.. He hopes that their shared knowledge and job keeps their meeting interesting and she sees him as a boring person and after the meeting never speaks to him again. 

Fitz arrives to the bar first early as it’s only a short walk from his flat. He searches the room for Jemma and comes up empty. He chooses a table close to the door she he can see when she walks in. He gets a beer for himself and a water for her not wanting to assume he taste in drinks. She walks in and she takes his breath away she is in a casual sweater and skinny jeans with her light brown hair in curls that perfectly Frame her face. But he still thinks she is the prettiest girl in the room when she is surrounded by girls in low cut shirts and dresses. 

She debates letting Bobbi and Daisy know where she is but she decides against it but still has Daisy’s contact info on her phone right when she unlocks it. She walks into the bar and is instantly met with the smell of stale smoke liquor and too much perfume and cologne. This is why I never go out on the weekends she decides. She searches the room for Fitz and finds him at a table close to the bar with a beer for himself and she guesses a water for her. She can tell he is very nervous as his leg is bouncing and he is rubbing his palms together as an effort to ease some anxious energy. She has to admit he is much more attractive in person as he has a bit of scruff covering his face and his hair is much more managed than it is in the picture on his company website. 

She goes up to the table, “Hi, are you Leopold Fitz?” she asks as she sits down. Yes I am but I prefer just Fitz” as he reaches out his hand to shake hers. “Jemma Simmons and I’m comfortable with either”. They shake hands and he asks her what she would like to drink. “A rum and coke would be great thank you”. They fell into a comfortable back and forth really quickly if you didn’t know they just met you would think they were great friends. Jemma helped him figure out what was wrong with his project, discover they were at the same convention in Chicago last month and they wonder how they have never crossed paths in the past as he is really good friends with Hunter, Bobbi’s boyfriend. 

They stay until the bar closes and they both agree to keep in touch and they set up a time to meet up again tomorrow for dinner at a diner close to their flats so he can let her know how progress on his project is going. He offers to walk her home as it was late and he knew how scary it can be to walk the New York streets late at night. “I only live a few blocks away from your flat it’s not out of my way at all I promise” he pleads. in true Jemma fashion she is trying to convince him that he doesn’t need to walk her home she eventually relents with the compromise of her bring him coffee and cookies that she made today to his flat tomorrow morning as a thank you as he has to go to work tomorrow. Her original plan of him coming up to her place was shot down with the explanation of him being exhausted from work and knowing he needed sleep for work tomorrow. 

“This is me” she said as they approach the tall building. “Wow nice place I can’t say that mine is as impressive I live on the ground level of a pretty small complex”. She can tell that he his kind of disappointed that his time with her has come to an end and she can’t lie she is also. “I was on the waiting list for this one for months before I actually moved to the states,” she says with a shrug. They had been holding hands with the excuse of staying warm on the cold night but it was only in the mid sixties and both of them grew up in the uk and it’s wasn’t cold at all. “Well I better go she said as she disentangled their hands and gave him a kiss on his cheek even in the darkness of night she could see a blush rise on his cheeks and she hoped he couldn’t see an identical one on hers. “Goodnight Jemma” he said as he started towards his flat. 

Jemma reaches her flat and debates calling Daisy. But it’s super late and she doubts she is even still up. She is completely out of her depth here and needs the advice and comfort of one of her best friends. She leaves a text for her to call as soon as she wakes up and gets ready for bed even though she knows she isn’t going to sleep tonight. 

He reaches his flat and immediately pours himself a drink knowing he is going to need it if he is going to sleep at all tonight. He definitely didn’t expect the day to go this way. He started it with no sign of any happiness and ended it with a feeling of new adventure and excitement. He gets in bed knowing that he is probably going to be up all night with thoughts of tonight and the hope of a new chapter of his life that will have a lot of Jemma Simmons in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Please leave your feedback and thoughts!!
> 
> Twitter: daisyscarol


End file.
